Transformers - I will always remember
by PrimesSPARROW-1
Summary: Optimus Prime, his medic, and Frontliner have found love from human females; but when a secret government group starts hunting Autobots things go terribly wrong all the way around as their loves are ripped from them hurling Optimus, Ratchet and Sideswipe into a violent fit of rage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does; I only own the three OC's.

Okay as promised my new long story, now I have a basic outline how it will go. Now upfront this story will be emotional VERY emotional, also those that do not like human/Bot romances then don't read it. Because in all honesty I get tired of those who don't like it and then read it and complain about it in reviews, because in all honesty I don't care I enjoy writing these type and my readers enjoy my stories and I write for my readers.

A/N – Story takes place a bit before AOE and then runs right with it, except Ratchet will not be killed in my story. It is also a gift fiction for two friends Ratchet's Sparkling and Sideswipe'sGirl who doesn't have an account here but does on another site.

Optimus Prime/OC

Ratchet/OC

Summary – Optimus Prime, his medic, and Frontliner have found love from human females; but when a secret government group starts hunting Autobots things go terribly wrong all the way around as their loves are ripped from them hurling Optimus, Ratchet into a violent fit of rage.

Transformers – I will always remember

Chapter 1

Optimus' narration

The war was over now, but the cost had been great through the years losing so many of my friends and family; which now included so many human allies. There was one however after the Mission City battle who I met; she had a fiery spirit and I found myself wanting to spend time with her. She was human, there are very few Cybertronian femmes left the only ones I knew of were offlined in the battle at Egypt. This human meant everything to me; we were always together and had been together as mates for almost 8 Earth years. I loved this human femme more and more each day; Ratchet my medical officer thought our relationship illogical until he slowly started to understand how happy I was. I believe Kate helped in that decision making as well; yes Ratchet himself became bonded to a human femme. However they were only seeing each other for about a year and a half; but that does not matter the spark and heart love who they love.

I suddenly heard bickering which came from another feisty femme Iris, she was my Frontliner's on again and off again mate. The two were together but would fight about things; it was actually humorous watching them as both could be slightly stubborn.

Our lives seemed to be so perfect now, we had mates and the war was ended but in tragic loss as always. It would seem that all was quiet and calm; but humans have a saying on Earth about the calm before the storm something I never saw coming at all.

Primus forgive me...

Normal POV

Optimus Prime had transformed into bipedal form, and allowed his medic to recheck his older wound from Chicago; when his girlfriend Kathleen Becker strolled into the medical bay.

"Hey Optimus honey, hey Ratchet; what's up?" Kathleen asked as Optimus couldn't take his optics off his femme.

"Hello my sweetspark; I am good and how are you?" Optimus asked as he lowered his servo for her to climb onto his palm.

Kathy didn't hesitate she got onto Optimus' palm and he placed her onto his chest plates. He caressed her face with one of his metal fingers; and his azure optics brightened as he watched his human's facial reactions and scanned for her body's reactions.

He and Kathy were together for almost 8 years now; and as Kathy reached over to run her small hands over Optimus' face. He started to purr loudly as her hand continued their assault on his metal face; which made her smile as their eyes locked once more.

"I love you," Kathy whispered.

"I love you more," Optimus said gently as he brought her closer toward his face.

So he could kiss her once more; his metal lips pressed against her soft flesh lips as he moaned softly. He loved this human so much; so very much. He remembered though how Ironhide and Ratchet were totally against mixing of species; but they finally came around though it was a rather long time before they did. He was lonely, and wanted to be loved; he craved it. His spark cried out for another to share his life with; he didn't care that his other half was made of flesh and blood and she didn't care he was made from metal.

Optimus onlined his optics, and looked at her with such love and devotion; he was finally happy and content. He had a beautiful mate although she was human; but she was also strong and had the soul of a champion and heart of gold.

"Mine," he growled rather possessively as Ratchet rolled his optics and went to find his human.

Ratchet and his human, Kate McCarter had only been together for about a year and a half; but the truth of the matter was Ratchet was intrigued with her; even though they were not together as long as Optimus and Kathleen had been. Ratchet still did special things for her that meant the world to her completely.

"Come on, Kate I wish to take you for a ride," Ratchet said as Kate smirked.

"Okay cool, you can take me for a ride." Kate said as he transformed and she jumped into his vehicle form.

Kate was 5'8 with hazel eyes, and had long caramel brown hair with highlights in it. She kept her hair pulled back in either a ponytail or a thick long braid. Kate was not heavy but she was not a twig or anorexic either. She was a normal size and was feisty; it was her temper Ratchet was attracted to. She was not afraid to banter with him; and he found that what humans called a turn on. It was also her wit that held him together though; when they lost Ironhide by the treacherous hand of Sentinel Prime.

Ratchet was also impressed how she never judged their species; she cared sincerely and didn't ever bad mouth them. Most humans, tended to be different in front of them; but behind their backs say things that were wrong or just plain rude. Optimus was annoyed with those types of humans, he really was.

Kate had picked up here and there medical skills from Ratchet; and she would ask questions something Ratchet also found impressive.

However Kathleen was much different than her two friends; while she was sassy and loving both she also was fighter. She would do anything for Optimus, her friends and family; she was not a quitter by a long shot. She was a lot rolled into one; this was why Optimus loved her so much and why she made him feel so good.

Kathleen had long dark hair; light complexion and wore jeans and either T-shirts or tank tanks; if it was cold she added a fringed jean or leather jacket. She wore fringed boots all the time; which had heels. She wore very little make-up; and Optimus himself said he owed her so much for freeing his soul from the sadness he felt before she entered his life. Kathleen was also part Italian; and when she got mad her dark brown eyes went into slits; and she could glare daggers at the person completely. She had a way of seemingly being able to stare at you; and pull you down into her soul with her eyes. She was feisty, but she also knew how to act like a prime's mate; and that made Optimus happy as well.

Kathleen and Kate's other best friend was Iris; who was a hot tempered gal who was slightly haughty thinking much of herself. She was a bottled blonde with a sharp tongue; who even got on Optimus' circuits with her retorts. He held his glossa because of his bonded; but Iris could be a handful sometimes.

She had blue eyes, and a nice figure with a quirky smile. She was 5'6 and went to school with Kathleen and Kate and they all graduated together as well. Iris' family was originally from Scotland; and most of her family moved back there; but she had no interest in moving overseas. She had moved in with Kathleen and Kate; but then when Kathleen got so serious with Optimus Prime things changed.

She had an off again and on again relationship with Optimus Prime's Frontliner Sideswipe; and most of the time they wanted to kill each other. It was a very strange relationship really it was; and no one neither Autobot nor human could figure it out or perhaps they honestly didn't want to try to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Iris stood her ground, her arms crossed over chest; while her blonde hair flowed gently onto her shoulders.

"Are you going to listen to me, Iris?" Sideswipe demanded his cerulean optics eying her.

"Hmmm, let me think, no not so much nope." she said with a smile.

"You're my femme, Iris; you have to do as I say." Sideswipe remarked.

"Of course, I am your femme; but I do not have to do as you say we are equals, Sides." Iris answered.

"Then do as I say," Sideswipe mumbled as his azure optics brightened.

"Do not be a smart ass, Sides," Iris said as she wigged her butt at him; and then walked away.

Sideswipe growled then.

"Femmes can't live with them; and can't live without them." Sideswipe said as he suddenly snarled and skated over toward where Iris was and made her scream; when he snatched her up off the ground.

"You will do as I say, got it." Sideswipe ordered.

Iris snorted.

"Make me," she said in a snippy tone of voice as Sideswipe glanced at her; and she smirked at him.

"Fragging femme," he grumbled as she was already working her way toward his chest plates.

"Hey Sides," she said.

"What...?" he snapped.

"Wonder what will happen if I touch this over here?" she asked matter of factly as she scurried up into his chest plates and disappeared inside.

"Scrap," Sidesswipe growled. "Oh slag," he groaned as he tried to skate to a private area without anyone watching their private time; though Sideswipe didn't care who watched. It was Iris who hated putting on a show for the others; it embarrassed her and though confused he still respected her feelings.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ratchet had taken Kate to a special place where the two talked together about many things; and lost track of time. Kate glanced up at Ratchet who was looking up toward the sky; she knew when he was thinking and touched his massive palm where she was seated.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" she asked.

He smiled then.

"You came into life and made it so much better; it's lonely in this universe without someone to share it with. It was bad enough for Optimus being a leader and prime; but I was feeling it too. Then you three femmes come into our lives and virtually turn them into something that resembles peace and sanctuary." Ratchet said as he looked at Kate.

"You mean the world to me, Ratchet," Kate said as he glanced at her and cautiously lifted her up to his face.

"I am falling in love with you, Kate," Ratchet said.

She smiled then.

"Well, it just so happens, doc; I love you too." Kate said as Ratchet leaned in and pressed his lip plates against her.

"This old cranky bot would be lost without you, Kate," Ratchet said as she put her small hands on his face plates.

"I am not going anywhere, Ratchet; you're stuck with me." Kate said as he smiled.

"That is good to know, and I am never leaving your side I am yours for however long we have together, dearest." he said as he nuzzled her once more; which caused him to purr.

"You're purring," she said with a cute smile.

"Tell anyone and I will deny it," he said with a loopy smile.

"Wouldn't think about it, doc, now how about some sugar before we have to go back to base," she said as they kissed once more.

Xxxxxxxx

Kathleen was lying on top of Optimus' chest plates; he had his hand over her protectively.

"I love you, sweetspark," he whispered as Kathleen suddenly woke up her face going pale abruptly.

Optimus glanced down at her abrupt movement then.

"Kathleen...?" he asked.

"Optimus..." she started to say softly.

"What is it, Sweetling?" he asked.

Silence...

"I'm going to be sick," she said as he looked alarmed.

"I will get you to Ratchet, hold on." Optimus said in a wave of concern.

Optimus didn't bother to transform into vehicle mode, he hurried over to Ratchet who finally had gotten back with Kate. Optimus was a nervous wreck and paced; while Kathy was in with Ratchet.

:::::::... How is she, Ratchet...::::::: Optimus sent through commlinks to his medic.

Silence...

::::::... Ratchet please, answer me...:::::::

::::::... Well, I do believe congratulations are in order...::::::: Ratchet said through the commlinks.

Silence...

:::::... I do not understand why you would congratulate me for...::::: Optimus said.

:::::::... Kathleen is impregnated...::::::::

Silence...

:::::::... She is carrying my sparkling...::::::::

Optimus started to laugh hysterically; and then he just glitched and pitched over passing out cold with a silly expression on his face plates.

Silence...

"Oh slag," Ratchet said out loud to the girls.

"What happened?" Kate asked her mate.

"I told Optimus that Kathleen was impregnated and I believe that he glitched; I should have got him in here first." Ratchet said.

"Ya think...?" Kathleen and Kate both said together as Ratchet just rolled his optics at them.

"Snippy femmes," Ratchet muttered.

"But you love me, doc bot," Kate said with a giggle.

"You are lucky I do," he said with a chuckle.

"We better go get your mate up, Kathleen," Ratchet said as she smiled and nodded.

Xxxxxxx

A phone rings, an older man picks the phone up his eyes radiated hate and coldness as he spoke to the other person on the line.

"You have my go ahead you are to terminate all and any human allies that the Autobots had; I do not want anyone to be able to help them close off all areas of assistance from them." the man said as he got a call on his cell phone and reached for it. "Hello," he answered.

"Do not forget our contract, Attinger, one prime for the seed do not double cross me or what the Decepticons did to this miserable planet will be nothing, understood?" the voice said.

"Yes Lockdown, I understand." Attinger said.

"And do not kill him; he is no use to me dead." Lockdown snarled.

"As you wish," Attinger said as he hung up.

Soon very soon he thought, very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One week later,

Colonel William Lennox and his family, Robert Epps, Graham, General Morshower, John Keller, Samuel James Witwicky, Sam's parents, Carly Spencer were all captured and killed by a mysterious group called Cemetery Wind. The order came from an ex CIA agent who wanted all Cybertronians dead; and that included all Autobots and their allies first.

"Did you get all the Autobot's allies that were human?" Harold Attinger demanded as his enforcer James Savoy answered him.

"Yes, here is the list we followed," he said as he showed the list to Attinger who frowned then and leaned back in his chair slightly.

He glanced at the list and then back at Savoy.

"This is an incomplete list, Savoy," Attinger replied.

"What...?" Savoy asked shocked. "What do you mean?" Savoy asked.

"I mean you didn't terminate all of them; there are still loose ends to get rid of." Attinger snapped as Savoy glanced down at the list and frowned.

"Who did I miss?" he asked.

Silence and then Attinger merely scoffed.

"Witwicky's ex girlfriend for one Mikaela Banes, Leo Spitz, Seymour Simmons and his friend who lives with him his name he goes by is Dutch; and then there is Theodore Galloway and of course one Charlotte Mearing." Attinger remarked sourly.

"Thought Galloway was against the Autobots?" Savoy asked.

"Seems like he had a change of heart and grew a conscious after Optimus Prime spoke to him," Attinger said with a snarl.

"Alright, I will locate them and terminate them; I will lead my team at once." Savoy said as he added. "I won't fail you, sir," he said.

"See to it that you don't, I made a contract with that alien bounty hunter and I am not getting my ass fired because he didn't collect Prime." Attinger snapped as he watched Savoy leave his office.

Several days later...

Leo Spitz, Theodore Galloway, Agent Simmons and Dutch along with Charlotte Mearing and her assistant were all found murdered all but Mikaela Banes who managed to elude Cemetery Wind.

"Mikaela Banes is still at large, Boss; though my men are still searching for her." Savoy said as Attinger fell silent.

"Keep looking for her; but we need to start picking off Autobots right now; before anyone is the wiser. We will make it appear like this order came down from the President himself to hunt down Prime's Autobots and this will make him think twice. You will remember do not kill Prime; Lockdown wants him alive not dead." Attinger said.

"Too bad, I would have enjoyed hunting and killing," Savoy snarled. "But I will settle for just wounding him for now," Savoy added.

"You just hunt the ones you are paid to hunt and kill first, whose first on your list?" Attinger demanded.

Savoy glanced down at his list and smirked.

"Sideswipe," Savoy said.

"Good, happy hunting," Attinger remarked as Savoy got his team ready just as two of his team members brought in a kicking and screaming fiery Mikaela Banes into the building to face Harold Attinger and James Savoy.

"Why isn't she dead?" Savoy demanded of his men.

"Because I told them to bring her to me alive, I have plans for Miss. Banes." Attinger replied.

"Go to Hell, I know what you did I was talking to Sam before he was killed and I am not helping you Optimus and the Autobots are my friends, you creeps." Mikaela snarled.

"Take her to Joshua Joyce, right away." Attinger said as Mikaela continued to struggle.

"Let me go, you morons!" she shouted fighting them tooth and nail; while Attinger laughed.

"We are going to hunt all the Autobots except for Prime; he has a new destiny and it's called enslavement." Attinger said as she sneered at him.

"You won't get away with this," Mikaela snapped.

"Yes, we will," was all he said to Mikaela who was taken away; while Savoy glanced at Attinger with puzzlement in his eyes.

"I don't get it, what's so special about her?" Savoy asked.

Attinger laughed.

"Joshua Joyce wants to experiment so let's give him something to experiment on; instead of making protoforms the easy way let's think bigger using humans as test subjects and binding the Transformium to their bodies. The Transformium will destroy all organic form and replace it to be like a Cybertronian, we lock the subject's memories away and control them to do as we want and we have the perfect weapons." Attinger said as Savoy smirked then.

"Very good idea," Savoy said.

"Yes, I know but you go get to work on finding Sideswipe and killing him." Attinger said.

"Gotcha boss," Savoy said in almost a sarcastic tone; which Attinger overlooked for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning character deaths in this chapter

Chapter 4

Optimus looked around the base as an uneasy feeling hit him not wanting to upset his impregnated mate he left her with her friend Kate; while he went to see Ratchet and the others. Kathy watched Optimus talking with the other Autobots; and she knew Optimus was worried about something.

"Something is not right," Kathy said.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Kate asked.

"Yeah that looming doomish feeling, oh yeah I do; where's Iris?" Kathy asked.

Kate looked back at her best friend, and smiled then.

"She's with Sideswipe of course, where else would she be? I think they went for a drive somewhere; but not sure where why?" Kate answered.

"I think we really need to call her and have her and Sideswipe get back here." Kathy said.

"You really feel that something is going to happen, don't you?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I just wish I knew what," Kathy said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sideswipe drove down a deserted road; while Iris smirked she loved when he drove freely like this. He was a free spirit; when he drove or did anything actually.

"So, you have a twin if he is anything like you I can understand why you two were dubbed The Terror Twins." she said with a laugh.

"Sunny is the best brother, I miss him; I wish he would find Earth so we could be together again." Sideswipe said. "I tried to send a signal out but it didn't work; which annoyed me completely." Sideswipe added.

Iris glanced behind her in and saw black 4x4's following them and gaining on them; it startled her the speed they were coming at them with.

"Are they Con behind us?" she asked.

"No, they are human but that maneuver is clearly to box in; they are after me for some reason." Sideswipe said as one of the human leaned out and fired a weapon at Sideswipe.

"Oh my God, they are firing at us!" Iris shouted.

"I need to get word to Prime and fast they is a betrayal the humans are attacking us for no reason." Sideswipe said as a well placed aim was fired hitting the Frontliner perfectly.

He transformed into bipedal form, which made him an even bigger target.

"Iris, can you hear me?" Sideswipe asked as he bent down and saw Iris was unresponsive.

He scanned her and found her heart was not beating and he panicked; his human was offline these humans offlined his human.

"What is wrong with you I'm an Autobot, you killed my mate please hold your fire!" Sideswipe ordered.

"A human was with you romantically; how sick." Savoy snarled as something within Sideswipe snapped. "All this is your fault Autobots included you don't belong here at all none of you!" he roared.

"She was mine do not touch her!" Sideswipe roared as his swords came out; but the humans didn't give him time to fight.

They fired at the Frontliner from all different angles blowing parts of his armor off; as he fell to the ground trying to fight to stay online to warn his leader and prime of the human's treachery.

::::::... S-Sideswipe t-to O-Optimus P-Prime p-please come i-in...:::::::::

Silence...

:::::::... Optimus here, Sideswipe what is wrong...:::::::

::::::::... G-Get o-off the base, humans b-betrayed us I-Iris is dead; h-humans attacked me s-spark is f-flickering...::::::: Sideswipe said through the commlink until his spark finally gave out and flickered out.

Silence...

::::::... Sideswipe, come in...::::::::

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Ratchet asked his leader and prime.

"Sideswipe is offline and so is Iris; he managed to get me one last communication before he offlined." Optimus said.

"Which was...?" Ratchet asked.

"We have to leave the humans betrayed us; they are hunting us down and destroying us we are blamed right along with the Decepticons." Optimus said.

"By the Allspark, now what," Ratchet said.

"We escape you take your human old friend, I will take mine and be safe. Autobots we need to split up and take new forms humans have betrayed us; Sideswipe was attacked and destroyed as well as..." Optimus started to say as Kathy and Kate walked up both having tears in their eyes.

"They killed Iris and Sideswipe, but why?" Kathy and Kate asked.

"They blame us; I believe they did not know Iris was with him." Optimus said as he transformed. "Get in, Kathleen; please I need to protect you and our sparkling." Optimus said.

Ratchet transformed and opened his door; Kate turned toward Kathleen and hugged her.

"Be safe," Kate whispered.

"You too," Kathleen said.

Ratchet's engines roared to life as he took off, Optimus watched as Bumblebee was next followed by Dino and The Wreckers unfortunately none of them would know Optimus, Ratchet and Bumblebee would be the only ones to survive this horrible betrayal.

Kathleen reached out, her hand going toward Optimus' dash as she caressed it making him whine sadly.

"They betrayed us, I do not understand we came back to help against the Decepticons; why did they betray us like this the president said we had sanctuary here now. I do not understand why would he break that for?" Optimus asked as Kathleen continued to caress his dash. "You are the only human I can trust now, Kathleen." he said with a sadness and fear that she had never heard before.

She was scared herself and uneasy; Optimus was never afraid and hearing the fear in his voice it froze her. If Optimus Prime was afraid you know things were bad; how would their child grow up if humans were hunting them. It made her mad and for the first time in her life she was ashamed about being human.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kathy felt tears trail down her face; she sighed and wiped them away. She couldn't understand why would the government do this to Optimus and the Autobot, why they had come back to save Earth but yet this was their thanks for doing so? It made no sense; it made no sense at all.

"Kathleen, do you wish to try and rest in the bunk in the back?" Optimus asked her.

"I'll be alright for now, I'm so sorry about Sideswipe and then poor Iris; I just don't understand any of this." Kathy said.

"I do not understand either; what has happened is a complete breach of trust between supposed allies, Kathy. It is just like what Megatron and the Decepticons did on Cybertron; and then our world went into chaos." Optimus said.

"And after the President gave you sanctuary on our planet once more; this is done it just makes no sense." she remarked.

Optimus sighed, his holoform glanced over at Kathleen; how could the President allow such a thing to happen to allies. He was in such deep thought; when Kathleen decided to try and take his advice and rest. Optimus was trying to drive nonstop to get some space between him and the government officials. He knew with the worlds energon detectors all over it would be hard to stay hidden for too long; unless he reached an underground hidden place.

Kathleen woke up from her nap; she found she was on the ground with a blanket over her. She got up and headed over to where Optimus was. She stopped dead in her tracks; because he had sat on the ground and sobbed.

"Optimus...?" she asked as he glanced up at her.

"Kathleen, please forgive the leaking; I am at a loss about this situation." Optimus said.

"Shhh, we will get through this I promise you," she said as he slowly reached for her, he needed her.

She climbed into his palm; he moved her to his face. He nuzzled her making himself start to purr like a giant cat; while he allowed her tiny hands to caress his face.

"Kathleen," he murmured as they heard a sound as Optimus was jarred from his content feeling with his mate by weapons going off; and a small missile which hit his side.

Optimus cried out; while his body trembled. Kathleen was knocked off balance and fell from his hand; she screamed as she fell from his hand.

"Kathleen...!" he exclaimed.

"Optimus help me!" she screamed out in fear as she fell toward the ground; as he caught her effortlessly.

However he was shot once more as she dropped once more to the ground. "No," Optimus cried out as she was grabbed by James Savoy's men.

"Let me go...!" Kathy yelled in fury and fear.

"Release her, humans; she is my mate!" Optimus roared as Savoy walked up to Kathy and put handcuffs on her.

Kathy glanced up at Optimus her eyes pleading with him; Optimus was always able to read her but now her actions spoke louder than words. She wanted him to escape; and he would not leave her. She knew that he would risk his spark for her and their child; and that was something she could not allow they would find each other again. Kathy knew she had to save him even if that meant hurting his feelings in order to make him go.

_Optimus forgive me_

Kathy sucked in air, and got ready to play her part to save the love of her life.

"Get out of here you stupid bucket of bolts, do you think I honestly want you in my life?" she snarled trying to make the nastiest expression she could at him.

Optimus' looked pained by her words; and his own expression nearly did her in. She couldn't falter she had to save him; she would find him again she knew she would.

"Stupid bucket of bolts, I do not understand why you are speaking to me like that we are mates, Kathleen." he replied in such a hurt tone as a whine escaped him.

_Oh God, she was shameful; please forgive me for my next words._

"I could never love you," she snarled as his cobalt eyes widened in pain and terror.

"We have a sparkling on the way," he whispered.

"A mistake," she said as Optimus' spark took a nose dive.

"W-Why I loved you, I know you loved me too I felt it." Optimus said as Kathy looked away.

"Would you just go already...?" she demanded.

He turned toward her, their eyes locked as another small missile hit his servo; which made him cry out in agony.

"GO...!" she screamed at him as energon ran down from his eyes as his emotional pain was far more potent than his physical right now.

He was losing his universe, his reason for functioning now why should he bother to escape now.

"GO...!" she screamed at him once more.

"Very well, as you wish; stay well." he whispered as he transformed.

"STOP HIM!" Savoy ordered as Kathy kicked her legs up and kicked the one guy in the stomach distracting them enough to let her mate escape and be free while she and his child were in the enemies hands knowing that must have caused her mate great distress to leave his mate and child behind.

She allowed him to think she hated him; she had no choice they would have killed him if she hadn't.

Optimus revved his engines as he tried to get farther from the humans; while his physical pain was nothing compared to his emotional pain. He lost everything; he had no reason to continue to function.

"Kathleen, why...?" he begged. "W-Why I loved you with my entire spark all my soul, we have a sparkling together why?" Optimus pleaded as his spark bled with pain.

"W-Why...?" He whispered as his tires screeched as Cemetery Wind tried to catch him; but he managed to get away but he was broken in more ways than one.

Xxxxxxxx

The men from Cemetery Wind arrived back where Savoy was; and it was obvious with no captured Optimus Prime.

"He got away," one of the men said.

"Damn it, Attinger will be angry about this; he needs him alive to hand over to Lockdown." Savoy growled.

"Oh thank God, he got away." she said as Savoy glanced at her; while every nerve in his body was ignited with fury.

He slammed his fist abruptly into her stomach; which made her drop to the ground and gasp while she tried to catch her breath.

"You are sickening; you are with that thing," Savoy snarled. "What's the matter the human guys don't want you?" he demanded as he spat at her.

Kathy growled like a crazed feral animal; and got to her feet and kneed Savoy in his privates as hard as she could.

"Optimus Prime is more of a man than you could ever hope to be," she snarled.

"You little..." Savoy said as he got a sudden call on his cell.

"Please Lord, protect Optimus, please." she whispered as tears ran down her face as she thought back to her God awful words she spoke to him. "Please forgive me, Optimus; please I only did it to protect you." she whispered as she prayed he survived and she could get to him and explain.

She loved him with all her heart; and now she hurt him so badly with her vicious words. He was her bot and the father to their child, how could she do that to him?

Would he forgive her, could she forgive herself for her own actions even though she did it to save his life?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ratchet scanned the area and found three 4x4's following him; he realized he needed to lose these humans. He also realized he had to get Kate to a safe location; she was his first priority right now. She was his main concern now to keep her safe and alive at all costs; she was his mate and his future.

Ratchet revved his engines and floored it trying to escape when one of the vehicles fired at Ratchet; it was then Ratchet saw a fancy sports car pull up and pass the other 4x4's vehicles.

"No, it's Lockdown," Ratchet said.

"Lockdown, who is Lockdown...?" Kate asked as she glanced at the review mirror.

"He's a bounty hunter; but the question is who or what is he after he on Earth?" Ratchet asked.

"He's gaining on us, Ratchet," Kate said in a nervous tone.

:::::::... Ratchet, you will tell me where is he; where is Optimus Prime and tell me now...::::::: Lockdown said through a commlink.

::::::::... Go to the pit, Lockdown; I am not telling you anything...:::::::

Silence...

:::::::... You protect your leader like he's the most important thing in the universe; but the truth is he is a sham. He was built NOT born; he is no prime...::::::::

::::::... Go to the pit, Lockdown as I said before; I do not care about your lies about Optimus...:::::::

:::::::::::... We shall see when you are caught and your little human pet is also caught, Ratchet...:::::::::

Silence...

::::::::... Leave Kate out of this, Lockdown...:::::::

Silence and then laughter filled the commlinks.

::::::::... Your pet has a name, does it...:::::

Ratchet could curse his stupidity then; as he gunned his engines. Ratchet couldn't risk Kate getting hurt; he had to take her somewhere and make sure she stayed there. He knew if he just asked her she would never comply; she was a femme in love and wouldn't leave his side. He would have to make her believe he did not love her anymore; and his spark pulsed with pain. He didn't want to do this; he loved this femme.

His holoform glanced over at Kate who remained watching out the window rather nervously. Ratchet went into a super fast speed and lost Lockdown for bit; he had to act fast and he found a place to take her.

_Forgive me, Kate; please someday understand I did it for your safety._

"Get out, now!" Ratchet ordered.

Silence...

"Why are you yelling at me?" Kate demanded.

"Remove yourself from my vehicle form, human; I will not be captured for having one of you within my vehicle mode. GET OUT!" Ratchet roared as his spark fell when his holoform caught sight of the tears.

"W-Why are you treating me this way, Ratchet I-I thought we were a couple." she answered.

_Forgive me._

"Don't flatter yourself, you're human." Ratchet snarled. "Now, get out!" he yelled as his scans picked up Lockdown's signature coming he needed to get her out now.

"Alright, I'm going." Kate cried as she grabbed her purse and duffle bag and got out of Ratchet and headed away from Ratchet.

Ratchet took off while Lockdown followed; however as Kate watched from some distance away. She was spotted by one of the Cemetery Wind vehicles. She saw the one 4x4 pull into the parking lot; and she completely freaked out Ratchet left her to save himself and now she was trapped.

"Why Ratchet, why?" she whispered as she tried to take off only to be tackled by several of the Cemetery Wind men.

"Look what we have here, let's take her back to Savoy and Attinger." one of the guys said as Kate tried to struggle in their arms.

"Let me go you jerk," she growled as she tried swinging her legs at her assailants.

"Watch her, she's feisty like the other one was just throw her in the backseat; and let's go." one of the guys said.

Kate was scared and heartbroken.

_Ratchet why?_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Thanks for reviews, alerts, Follows and favs guys

Chapter 7

Kate was thrown into a cell; it was the same cell Kathy and Mikaela was prisoner in as well.

"Kate...!" Kathy and Mikaela exclaimed going to her instantly.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Kate asked as Mikaela suddenly looked both upset and angry.

"They are called Cemetery Wind; they are some government group. They are led by some ex CIA guy named Harold Attinger; and his right hand man is a guy named James Savoy. Guys, they blame Optimus and the Autobots too; they've been killing off Autobots left and right. I know they killed Dino, The Wreckers and Sideswipe already." she said and then stopped signaling to Kathy and Kate that there was more bad news.

"What, what is it?" Kathy asked.

Mikaela glanced away; as tears hit her all at once.

"Mikaela...?" Kate asked.

"They killed them," she whispered.

"Who...?" Kathy and Kate asked her.

"Everyone," she said and then added. "They killed everyone from NEST, General Morshower, Keller, Mearing, Galloway, Leo Spitz, Agent Simmons and his friend Dutch, Sam's parents, my dad, Carly... and Sam." she said as she slid to the floor as a powerful wave of sobs hit her body.

"They were cutting off all lines of escape; when they went after the Autobots so no one could save the Autobots." Kathy said slowly understanding what was happening.

"Okay, but why did they spare Mikaela then; she worked under Ratchet as a medic and she is a mechanic wouldn't they kill her too?" Kate asked in a confused tone.

Mikaela sighed then.

"I overheard the one called James Savoy telling another guy; they were planning to give us to someone named Joshua Joyce who is the head of something called KSI. They have some sort of metal that they are testing; and they believe Cybertronians are made from this metal." Mikaela said.

"What, but that's utter nonsense; they weren't built they were born." Kathy said.

"The metal was given to them by someone called Lockdown," Mikaela said.

"He's a bounty hunter," Kate said. "Ratchet told me about him; he was chasing us." Kate said.

"Go on, what else about this metal, Mikaela," Kathy said.

"They want to build an army of manmade robots to control; but they decided to give up on making protoforms. They want to use humans and see if it works better on them," Mikaela explained.

"What...!" Kathy and Kate exclaimed in horror.

"Yes, the metal they call it Transformium I believe; it removes any and all organic life parts in short we are going to be guinea pigs that will die." Mikaela stated.

"They can't possibly think they will; I cannot begin to tell you how many ways this is just wrong in all accounts." Kathy said.

Kate just paled at Mikaela's words.

"They want to try and lock our memories of the Autobots and turn us against them." Mikaela said.

"You gotta be kidding me," Kathy and Kate both said together.

"I still don't know why though," Mikaela remarked.

"We do," Kate and Kathy both said.

"Wait why?" Mikaela asked.

"I am with Ratchet and Kathy is with Optimus," Kate said.

"I knew that, but I'm not with any of the bots," Mikaela said.

"You were a friend to them; that is obviously enough for them to do this to you." Kate said.

"We have to locate Optimus he will know what to do," Mikaela said as Kathy suddenly slid to the floor in tears. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I had to protect Optimus so I made him think I didn't love him anymore; if you had seen the expression in his eyes. I hurt him badly, but I was only trying to protect him from those people." Kathy said as Kate looked over at her best friend.

"Ratchet was mean to me; do you think he did it to protect me?" Kate asked.

"Probably, I did to Optimus; but I feel so guilty now he has had so much betrayal and I just added to it." Kathy said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Mikaela asked.

Kathy smiled sadly.

"I am pregnant with Optimus' child," was all she said.

Mikaela smiled then.

"That's great," Mikaela said.

"It's only great if we get out of this alive; and I can explain things to him or if he is even alive. If he thinks he lost his mate and child I am not sure what he is thinking or what he will do. He might give up for all I know and it's my entire fault." Kathy said as tears ran down her face.

"We also have to contend with that bounty hunter too; and figure out what the hell he is here for?" Kate said.

"He's after Optimus," Mikaela answered as Kathy's eyes widened.

"He's after Optimus, why?" Kathy asked in an anxious tone of voice.

"From what that Attinger said; it was because he needs to capture Optimus alive and also break him so badly he can't or won't want to fight back." Mikaela said.

"We have to find Optimus; we have too." Kathy said her fear for her mate overriding her own safety now.

She loved Optimus Prime and Kate loved Ratchet; they had to save them no matter what now.

Xxxxxxxxx

Reviews make my day


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – In a flashback has some human/bot interfacing not detailed so don't worry; I am just giving a warning so in case readers do not like human/bot parts they can skip over the section when they come to it.

Chapter 8

Texas...

Optimus had never known fear; but he did now. He felt it creep up into his circuits and spark; he didn't want to die not like this. He wanted a warrior's death to die for something which had meaning; but this was just senseless slaughter of his people. He wanted a warrior's death; which held honor not this awful butchering of his people, his friends.

"Primus, do not forsake me please." Optimus said as he groaned softly in pain as Cade Yeager walked into the barn.

"Optimus, how are you feeling?" Cade asked.

Silence...

"Like my life will never ever be the same ever again," Optimus said. "Ever again," Optimus said warily.

Cade noticed Optimus lowered on his shocks then.

"Can you transform?" Cade asked.

"Yes," Optimus said softly as he transformed and sat down.

"Okay, now just stretch out I'll take care of you, alright?" Cade said.

Optimus nodded.

"Alright, Cade Yeager," Optimus answered his once azure optics filled with wonder compassion and mercy were now filled with fear, terror and mistrust from a race of species he just wanted to save up until now.

Cade took his time; and helped the Autobot leader every once in awhile watching Optimus as the giant looked rather sick to him.

Optimus groaned; and leaned to the side and held his helm as part of his audio fell to the ground. Cade saw lubricants spill from where the audio had been; Optimus' one hand went to his face plates as the giant swayed even stretched out. "I must leave, I must leave now; my Autobots are in danger." Optimus said.

"Where do you think you're going to go; because you aren't going to get too far Optimus not with those people after you?" Cade said as Optimus turned his head; and started to purge his tanks.

Cade tried to think of what he could do for Optimus then.

"What's making you throw up like this?" Cade asked as Optimus' usually azure optics was now white from pain and exhaustion.

Silence...

"Come on, I want to help you, Optimus." Cade said as Tessa walked in.

"Energon lines are backed up; because of my wounds." he said and then added painfully. "I need my medic; I do not even know where he is or if he is even alive." Optimus said as Cade prayed Optimus' medic was alive; because Optimus needed him very badly.

"Can I help you now before we find him?" Cade asked as Optimus struggled to try and sit up; while energon dripped from his mouth plates.

"Yes, you can help me, Cade Yeager; if you truly wish to help me." Optimus said as he explained some things to Cade and Tessa; through violent fits of purges.

Shane looked at Cade after Optimus finally exhausted fell into recharge; Cade was upset not with Optimus but those who had harmed him. Optimus did nothing but save this planet; and this was his thanks a stab in the back no wonder he didn't trust humans now. If he had been Optimus he wouldn't trust humans either; but he wanted to trust still because he gave him his trust.

"Don't worry big guy I won't let you down, I promise." Cade said.

Cade was angry this was no way to treat a hero; Optimus Prime was a hero and from what he could tell Optimus was losing his faith now in just about anything, and he needed that faith back and very soon.

(Optimus' dream begins)

Optimus looked at Kathy; it was time they were together for quite a few years now it was time to mark her as his completely.

"I wish to mark you now," he said.

"Mark me...?" she asked confused.

"Yes with my scent and coding from my spark; this ensures no other mechs will dare desire or touch you then." Optimus said.

"I would never go with anyone else when I am with someone I am loyal, Optimus." Kathy said.

"Sometimes other mechs when they desire a femme can be rather insistent in their actions." Optimus said.

"So, you're going to mark me with your scent and then coding from your spark?" she asked.

"Do not worry the scent is not something humans would smell," Optimus said. "Yes, we have special scent marks to warn other mechs to back off of what belongs to us." Optimus said. "It is only something another Cybertronian would smell not another human." Optimus remarked.

"So, how does this scent thing work?" she asked.

"When we interface that is when you will be marked; especially if my spark merges with your heart." Optimus explained.

Kathy stared at him with wide eyes; she would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued with the idea of being marked as Optimus Prime's girl. She smiled, and looked at the flamed mech; and had a sexy expression on her lovely face.

"I want you, and I love you, Optimus" she said. "Only you," she added.

"Very well," Optimus said.

Kathy grinned, oh yes she could get used to this very quick.

Optimus held Kathy in his arms; his holoform always as Kathy liked in his bi pedal form. Kathy turned over and ran her fingers over his chest plates; which made him start to purr slightly.

"That sounded nice," she said as she leaned in to kiss his lip plates.

"You do know that Cybertronian mating is wild and uninhabited; which means it can be brutal." Optimus said.

"I don't scare that easily, Optimus." Kathy said kissing him.

"I'm starting to see that," he said.

"See that you do since we are mates; I don't want you to ever feel ashamed or scared. If you want to try something just ask; if for some reason we don't do that particular thing is fine but always ask, alright?" she said with a grin as he kissed her.

"Indeed," he said. "Indeed." Optimus said as he kissed her deeply; his glossa sliding into her mouth.

Kathy could smell and taste everything; it was different everything was different with Optimus. It was much more alive and fresh. Optimus smiled sadly, he was starting to fall in love with her; and was scared regardless but he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

'Please do not waste the tiny trust I am starting to give you; please Kathleen Optimus thought to himself as he held her against his body.

He wanted to believe once more that some humans could be trusted even after some humans like Galloway and Agent Simmons and Sector Seven.

Several hours later...

Kathleen and Optimus fell asleep in each other's arms; however a snarky smirk plastered on his face just as Optimus slowly groaned and onlined first and kissed her unhurriedly on her neck.

"You're an amazing femme, Kathleen; thank you for coming into my life not just now but from the beginning." Optimus said as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her tenderly on her lips then.

Kathleen slowly woke up; and stretched with a bit of laziness to her actions.

"Hey Optimus," she said stretching once more.

"Good morning," Optimus whispered.

"Morning," she whispered as Optimus' chest plates opened automatically while they kissed; and his spark slid into her chest marking her as his so everyone would know she belonged to him Optimus Prime always and forever.

(Optimus' dream ends)

Optimus makes a sad sound as he onlines while he tried to reach for his mate; he sighed he had no mate now. He might have been the Autobot's leader and prime; but now he was a broken leader and prime. Optimus didn't even realize that Cade had talked to him; he was caught up in his own pain. Optimus groaned, while he crawled toward the corner of Cade's barn.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Cade asked.

"I-I lost my mate she turned on me; she was my whole universe and I loved her so much." Optimus whispered. "I do not care if I survive anymore; I do not care." he said sadly as he tried to move closer in on himself. "We are not wanted anywhere, we have no home; we are not even wanted here now. We have no sanctuary, we have nothing. My mate gave me hope, she gave me something to hold onto and now I do not even have that any longer." he said sadly and added. "My mate was impregnated and I would have been a creator; but she did not love me anymore. I love her I will always love her and remember her." Optimus said with heartrending sadness in his voice while energon tears fell down from his optics and rolled down his face; which made Cade feel bad for him.

Tessa watched Optimus cry and she felt so badly for him. She walked up to him very slowly; and non threateningly to him.

"Optimus...?" she said softly as she reached her hand out toward Optimus' face. "Don't be scared; it's alright we will help you find her." Tessa said.

Optimus looked down at the tiny human female who was comforting him.

"Y-You will help me find her really; you are not just speaking falsehoods to me?" he asked.

"Yes, we will help you; you have our word." Tessa said.

"My mate and sparkling; she is human and I love her so much; and she just tossed me aside I am dysfunctional in her eyes now." Optimus said.

"Optimus, we will help you please believe that and I will help some of your wounds." Cade said as Optimus' optics watched Cade and Tessa cautiously.

Could he trust them; could he really? He wanted his mate back; he wanted his family back. So, for now he would trust these two humans yes for now he would believe them.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning – slight human/bot relations like in the last chapter

Chapter 9

Ratchet had to find Optimus; and then they needed to find Kate. He hated hurting his mate the way he did; he loved her deeply she made this planet bearable.

"Forgive me, Katie; please." he whispered. "I did it for your own good." he said as his thoughts wandered toward happier times when he and Kate were together.

Ratchet's memories start...

Memory 1

Kate chuckled at his question; and watched as his bi pedal holoform got closer toward her.

"So, are you going to answer my question or just chuckle?" Ratchet asked.

"Of course I am falling in love with you but doc, are you falling for me too?" she asked as Ratchet moved over her and leaned down to kiss her.

Ratchet's hand moved slowly down her hip; while he kissed her.

"You're a doctor; oh damn I almost forgot." she whispered as he smirked.

"Can't have you forgetting that, now can we?" Ratchet said in a snarky tone. "And to answer your query yes I am in love with you, Kate." Ratchet replied.

"Oh my..." she groaned.

"Oh dear, femme; you're in trouble now," he said. "Oh you, my dear Kate will be exhausted by screaming and overloading by the time I am done with you." Ratchet said as Kate heard his chest plates shifting and opening.

Kate's eyes widened as she saw his spark once more; she slowly reached out her hand trembled as her friends ran over his spark chamber making him moan. Kate's eyes shot up to his face plates; his azure optics bright he was enjoying this. She smiled and went right back to her exploring. She allowed her fingers to slide into his spark slowly at first; as his intakes ran a little wild at first.

"By the Allspark, yes," he moaned.

His spark broke out into several tendrils; and she smirked when she realized how excited Ratchet was.

"Kate," he moaned.

"So which one of us is going to be in trouble, doc," she snarked as she slid her whole hand into his spark making Ratchet cry out in pleasure.

That is, until several of his tendrils found a way to go into her chest; and make their way to her heart. She gasped suddenly; Kate's eyes widened as a sudden scream of pleasure over took her; when his mouth hit her.

"Ratchet...!" Kate suddenly screamed.

"Oh yes, I did warn you," Ratchet said. "I do know exactly how to excite my mate now don't I?" he asked as she screamed his name once more in pleasure. "I do love when you say my name like this; I will have to continue until you are all nice and glitched out." Ratchet said with a chuckle as he kissed her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I...Love you," she said softly as she fell asleep in his servos.

Memory 2

Kate and Kathy led their bots holoforms to where the others were along with Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Lennox, Epps was there.

"Okay, we're going to play a game," Kathy said.

"What sort of game?" Optimus asked.

"Twister," Kathy said as Optimus glanced over at Ratchet.

"Come on, you two," Ironhide said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Sideswipe said.

"Yeppers, it will." Iris said.

"That would highly depend on how this game is played whether it's fun," Ratchet said.

"Don't be a cranky bot," Kate said with a chuckle.

Silence...

"I am not cranky," Ratchet mumbled.

"Oh yes, you are." Ironhide said as he suddenly got nailed with a wrench. "Hey...!" Ironhide shouted.

"I am not cranky," Ratchet remarked.

Several hours had passed...

All the bots loved the game and Kathy, Kate, and Iris were sitting on a table; they glanced at each other and then at Wheelie who was coloring the colors.

"We were supposed to be included in this game, but they are enjoying the game instead go figure." Kathy said.

"Yeah really," Kate said.

"Well, it's cool," Iris remarked with a shrug.

Kate tilted her head then and she smirked.

"What...?" Kathy asked her one best friend.

Kate chuckled.

"You know, Ratchet does have a nice butt, doesn't he?" Kate noted.

"I wouldn't know I am too busy looking at Optimus'." Kathy said.

"Yeah, gotta say Sideswipe has one hot looking behind too," Iris said.

"They are sitting there admiring our afts," Optimus said to Ratchet and Sideswipe.

Ratchet chuckled.

"Some of us got it and some of us don't," Ratchet said.

"Speak for yourselves we all have nice afts," Sideswipe said with cocky tone.

Ratchet's memories end...

Ratchet sighed as a lone energon tear ran down his face plates, he missed Kate so badly.

"Primus, please keep her safe until I can reach her please," Ratchet said.

XxXXxxXXxx

At KSI,

"Lockdown is here." Savoy said as Attinger paled slightly.

"What...?" Attinger asked. "Oh great," he said as he headed for the area Lockdown was waiting for him in.

Attinger could feel Lockdown staring at him; he glanced up at Lockdown then.

"Am I to assume once more that you have failed to obtain the capture of Optimus Prime?" Lockdown asked.

"He got away yes; it is a minor setback I can assure you. We have temporarily seemed to have lost him; but we have his girlfriend a human who seems to be pregnant with his child." Attinger said.

"His mate," Lockdown said."He mated with a human and she is impregnated; this is a highly unexpected development." Lockdown said.

"She wanted to save him so she obviously made him think she didn't love him; she did it to save him." Attinger said as Lockdown sneered.

"You and your species are pitiful; however you and the rest of this insect world will be granted one more chance to redeem yourselves in my eyes." Lockdown said.

"Anything," Attinger said.

"I want Optimus Prime alive, understood?" Lockdown said.

"Yes sir," Attinger said as Lockdown only nodded.

"See to it that you do," Lockdown snarled.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N - Answering a review – Someone asked if I still do requests the answer to that is I only do requests when I open it up and say I will take some. However when I do that I have rules for that but as of right now I am NOT taking requests; if that changes I will let you all know.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Optimus was caught in the deep thralls of a flux; Cybertronians could have nightmares just as humans did. The leader of the Autobots suddenly held terrible fluxes; as his vehicle form shuddered just as Cade and Tessa came outside and saw Optimus shudder.

"Optimus...?" she whispered going to him immediately.

She ran her hands over the hood; and spoke comforting words to him. He abruptly started to calm down; and lowered on his shocks then.

"Kathy..." Optimus said softly.

"No, it's Tessa," she said looking at her dad.

"Optimus, did you have a nightmare?" Cade asked him.

"Yes," Optimus replied.

Silence...

"We call them fluxes. It would be considered the same as a human having a nightmare." Optimus said.

"Oh, and who can blame him...?" she said softly as she caressed his hood, while his engines raced; and then slowly his engines started to purr lightly.

Tessa smiled then; as she realized he had started to calm down. Optimus suddenly transformed, and then sat down his hands shook as he sat down on the ground.

"I could see it all over again; when they ambushed me. I had pleaded with them; I didn't want to take any human lives. I had sworn never to take human lives; but they hunted us what am I supposed to do?" Optimus asked as Cade and Tessa sat by him; and Optimus' spark slowly reached for his mate once more.

He wanted Kathy, Primus help him he was broken all he wanted was her.

"I love you Kathleen, Primus help me I will always remember you and what could have been." Optimus whispered as energon ran down his face.

Xxxxxxxxx

Attinger smirked as he watched the three girls being strapped onto the table; Kathy tried to struggle to get free.

"This is kidnapping and murder you idiot...!" Kathy shouted.

"Is it, well you being with those alien terrorists is an act of treason; so guess what no one will care what we do to you or them." Attinger retorted.

"You're insane!" Kate roared.

"Bind their bodies to the metal," Attinger ordered.

"You're mad, what you're asking me to do will kill these girls; and one of them is pregnant as well." Joshua Joyce said.

"Yes, and she is pregnant by Optimus Prime." Attinger spat out.

Joshua Joyce looked shocked then at his words.

"How is that even possible?" he asked.

"Who cares just do as you're told, Joyce," Attinger demanded.

Silence...

"Okay look, when we want your opinion we will ask for it." Savoy said full of contempt.

"Start the procedure; we will be back in a few days." Attinger said.

"And where are you going?" Joshua asked as he glanced down at the three girls.

"To get Optimus Prime; we know where he is a concerned citizen has reported his whereabouts to us." Attinger said.

Joshua watched as the men left; and then he glanced down at the three girls. He could tell the metal was entering their vital organs now; because the machines they were hooked up to were showing their organs had started to fail.

"I am sorry; I never wanted something like this I'm an inventor that's all I ever wanted to be. I will try to help if I can when you're changed; they want your memories to be locked of you ever knowing the Autobots. They want you to forget and turn on them; but I can help as soon as you are turned I will help you get out of here." Joshua said as the girls could only roll their eyes as their last bit of energy and life was taken from them.

He had to have help to get them out; he needed someone he could trust he thought as the door opened and in walked Su Yueming.

"What are you doing, why are those girls here?" she asked.

"That is not my fault it wasn't what I signed on for I believe Attinger has taken this to a whole new level." Joshua said.

"These girls are dead," Su Yueming said.

"Yeah, I know; they will be protoforms in a bit we need to get them out of here before Attinger gets back." Joshua said.

"Alright, I will help; first we need something to put them in while they are changing." she said.

"To the ends of the Earth, oh wait hey what were you coming to tell me?" he asked as she turned to face him.

"Attinger and Savoy took Stingers and Galvatron with them wherever it is they traveled too." she replied.

"Oh damn it; he is planning on wearing down Optimus with Galvatron; so Lockdown can capture him. We have to hurry, come on!" Joshua said.

Xxxxxxxxx

At the Yeager farm a day later,

Tessa had seen several helicopters, and quite a few black 4x4's, a fancy sports car, and red Stingers as well as Galvatron and she got a bad feeling deep within her soul.

"Dad, I think it's those people after Optimus and there are a lot of them," she said as Shane went to get his car.

"How'd they know he was here?" Cade asked to himself as he suddenly realized and turned toward Lucas. "You called and gave him up, didn't you?" Cade demanded of Lucas.

"They promised a lot of money and damn it, Cade; I need the cash right now!" Lucas yelled.

"And I told you we were not doing that period, Lucas; he needs my help." Cade snapped.

"Too late, I already called just give them the alien." Lucas said in a nasty tone as Optimus lowered his helm.

"I said no," Cade growled as he glanced to where Optimus was hidden in his barn. "You are so fired, Lucas." Cade remarked.

"Thanks a lot, Cade; you are so damn stubborn man." Lucas snapped.

"I am not turning Optimus in and that is that, Lucas." Cade remarked as Cade went to fight with Savoy.

However when he did Savoy motioned to several of his men; and they knocked Tessa down to the ground making her scream out in pain.

"Let go of my daughter, tell you guys to let my little girl go now!" Cade shouted his eyes flaring in anger.

"Where is he?" Savoy demanded.

"I told you already he's gone," Cade snapped.

"Shoot the girl," Savoy told one of his men as Tessa cried.

Suddenly the Yeager barn exploded and Optimus Prime appeared furious; and he fired his blaster at the humans.

"Here I am," Optimus shouted giving Cade and Tessa time to escape in the distraction.

"Cade, get out of here they're trying to kill you!" Optimus shouted as he took off in a run.

Lockdown appeared and fired missiles at the Yeager house which completely destroyed it; while Cade, Tessa and Lucas tried to run away from Cemetery Wind.

Optimus transformed and tried to lead them away from his new friends; while Shane pulled up and Cade, Tessa and Lucas got into his car. They went one way to escape while Optimus Prime went another way to try and get away from the humans who were after him.

Shane had lost the drivers from Cemetery Wind; but in doing so wrecked his car. Optimus honked his horn and Cade, Shane, Tessa ran toward him; while Lucas was caught in the car for a few seconds enough time to lag behind. Lockdown threw bombs at the humans; and one of them hit Lucas killing him instantly.

However, Lockdown wanted Optimus now as his prisoner and as he jumped from the top of the building where he had been. He was going to send a missile at Optimus Prime as the humans were getting into his vehicle form.

"Hurry...!" Optimus ordered to the humans.

However just as Lockdown was ready to fire the missile someone else fired at Lockdown knocking him against the building; which allowed Optimus and the humans to escape and Optimus Prime's would be rescuer was none other than Ratchet his medic.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – This story does not follow the movie in parts at all; it is my own telling of the story so a lot of parts are going to be omitted.

Chapter 11

Cade glanced back and saw the search and rescue hummer following behind them; and questioned him about it.

"That guy just saved our butts," Cade said.

"That is my medical officer Ratch and he is alive, thank Primus." Optimus said.

Meanwhile at the Yeager farm, it was very obvious that Savoy and Attinger were beyond angry now.

"Enough with this crap deploy Galvatron now," Attinger said as Galvatron and the red Stingers pulled out after Optimus.

However as Optimus and Ratchet had a private commlink between them; they would soon see they would have their own back up very soon.

:::::::::... Optimus you will need to scan a new vehicle and then let me check you over...:::::::

Silence...

::::::::... Optimus, did you hear me...::::::::

::::::::... Yes, I am sorry for my not replying right away; I am in pain...::::::: Optimus said as he spotted a Western Star cab and scanned it.

Silence...

::::::::::... When we get to a safe location I will check you over for your injuries; which trouble you and have you in pain so badly...:::::::::::

:::::::::... My emotional pain overwhelms all physical pain, my friend; my spark is lost I have lost my mate...::::::::::

::::::::... Did those slaggers offline her...::::::::::

Silence...

::::::::::... Optimus...:::::::::

:::::::::::... She ...:::::: Optimus started to say until he caught the energon signatures of other Autobots.

Silence...

::::::::::... Ratchet, I am picking up signatures of other Autobots, and they are getting close...:::::::

:::::::... There Optimus it's Bumblebee, Drift, Crosshairs and Hound heading straight for us...:::::::::

::::::::::... Thank Primus...::::::::

The Autobots showed up out of nowhere; Bumblebee tried to fire at the lead one; but he was shocked when he saw how the thing transformed.

"What the..." Bumblebee said.

Optimus transformed and had to save Cade, Tessa and Shane by catching them in midair; then he got to his foot pedes as Galvatron transformed; and fought Optimus; while the others hung back.

"Stay back; allow me to engage this one." Optimus ordered.

"He really has to stop ordering us around when we can help; or I am so going to kick his aft." Hound said.

Optimus used his energon swords; but when he went to stab Galvatron through the spark chamber; he found Galvatron had no spark. Then he was completely shocked when he used his swords in Galvatron's stomach and they melted.

"You have no soul...!" Optimus snarled.

"And that is why I have no fear," Galvatron snarled. "And that is why you will die," Galvatron said.

The two battled fiercely as Tessa tried to run for cover; when her father told her to run for the field. Suddenly missile shot past and hit Optimus making him cry out in pain; as he glanced up seeing Lockdown walking down the street heading for them.

"Cade, get out of here, now...!" Optimus ordered.

"I am not leaving your side, Optimus; you need our help!" Cade yelled.

"That is an order, I thank you for your help but Lockdown is too..." Optimus started to say as another missile hit him and knocked him back against a car as Tessa Yeager ran and got into the car Optimus was laying on.

"Tell me something, Optimus Prime; did you think you were born you were built and your creators they want you back." Lockdown snarled as he ensnared Optimus and the car with Tessa inside of it in a net.

"OPTIMUS...!" Ratchet yelled as Crosshairs and Drift grabbed him. "Let me go or so help me I will beat the slag out of you both with my wrench!" he shouted. "That is our leader and Prime being hauled away by Lockdown; and I will not allow him to get killed, do you hear me!" Ratchet shouted angrily as he saw Cade and Shane running toward the ensnared Autobot leader and Tessa.

"Tessa, Tessa...!" Cade and Shane yelled as they ran trying to get onto the net.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lockdown's ship...

"Welcome back to the Knight's ship, Prime." Lockdown said with a sneer.

"You've disgraced it," was all Optimus said his voice pattern pained and his movements were slowed.

"Join your fellow rebels and fugitive scum, Prime; it took me vorns but I captured all the Knights. However you are different your creators want their slave cleaned up for when you are brought to them." Lockdown said.

"I am slave to no one," Optimus snapped back at Lockdown.

Lockdown snarled, and approached Optimus quickly as Optimus was helplessly trapped in a contraption which held him by one leg upside-down. Lockdown grabbed Optimus' face forcing him to look at him.

"All this species mixing with species; it upsets the cosmic balance and the creators don't like it. They built you to do as you were told; and what do you do show emotions and fall for some human femme." Lockdown snapped. "You disgrace our kind, prime; you and your medic with your shameful ways." Lockdown snarled as he suddenly laughed in a rather sinister way.

"GET OFF ME, LOCKDOWN...!" Optimus shouted. "If you were an honorable mech you would fight me; but instead you use weapons and mock my mate." Optimus said in a furious tone.

"I never said I was honorable, now did I," Lockdown said as he locked Optimus inside the cell.

Silence...

"You should know, Prime; your dear sweet human mate is dead and after I heard she ended the bond how interesting; perhaps that was because you are just a drone nothing of any importance to anyone." Lockdown said trying to bait and cause the Autobot leader and prime to break more than he was already.

Silence...

"Think on that, prime," Lockdown said as he walked away leaving Optimus to think.

"Please Primus, please." Optimus whispered.

Optimus was afraid and lost, he could never try to reconcile with her; because now she was offline. Now he had to wonder what his men would think of him; if he was just some built drone and not the prime everyone thought he was. He would lose everything; his spark pulsed like crazy in its chamber. He already lost everything when he lost Kathleen; what did it matter now anyway?

"I am just a drone, why would any of them want me as leader or prime now, why?" he asked.

Optimus was trapped he dangled as his optics shined with pain and terror; his whole world was spinning upside down; because everything he ever knew was a lie. He thought he was created by Primus; but was told he wasn't did he have some evil purpose. Did he ever belong anywhere as an Autobot or even a prime or was he even a prime? Angry energon tears hit him; as he suddenly felt like all his energy was spent and he sobbed for the second time in his life sobbed like a sparkling.

Optimus was terrified, would the remaining Autobots sentence him into exile now; would they? He was scared what if they left him because of this; what if the remaining Autobots made him leave; what would he do then?

"Please Primus, please help me do not forsake me; please." Optimus begged as he sobbed openly and freely.

"Are you sobbing, Prime; really how unbecoming of you oh that's right you are just a drone what would I expect from a drone." Lockdown said as he watched his helpless prey dangling from the trap he was in.

"W-What was I made for then?" Optimus asked.

Lockdown merely laughed; as he shut the door. He thought perfect, it had worked he had believed what he told him...Good.

"Please, I know I am some built drone but please do not leave me; please." Optimus said his azure optics begged as he begged to no one just begged out loud to whoever would listen to his pleas. "I have lost so much already," he said as he clutched his chest plates as his spark raced hard in his chest.

XxXxXxxxxxxXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Su Yueming and Joshua Joyce waited as Mikaela, Kathy and Kate finished changing; they stared at them in shock.

"It worked, but how do we transport them?" Su Yueming asked.

"I am not sure, but come on let's check something out." Joshua said.

Xxxxxx

Ratchet pulled away from the others; he was getting very angry with the other Autobots.

"We are going after Optimus he is our leader and prime and the human femme who was captured." Ratchet said.

"Maybe, it's time for a new leader...like me." Crosshairs said as Bumblebee transformed his servo into a blaster and pointed it at Crosshairs.

"That's my adopted creator that you're talking about, Crosshairs." Bumblebee hissed as he punched him in the face plates; which knocked Crosshairs back a bit.

"ENOUGH, you two are going to have to behave and be quick about it; we have to find Optimus, and Tessa, right now." Cade said.

"How are we going to do that?" Drift asked.

"We have to get to Lockdown's ship at once; I believe we could use Optimus' flight tech for myself; Cade, Shane." Ratchet said as the other bots nodded.

"We have our own ship we arrived in and we can use it to get to Lockdown's ship." Hound said.

"Alright, let's roll." Crosshairs said.

"Good, let's get this show on the road then," Cade said.

"I will use his flight tech; and Cade and Shane will accompany me." Ratchet said.

"Oh okay," Shane said. "Can you fly it?" he asked.

"I have never done this before; this shall be the first time." Ratchet said as transformed. "How hard can it be?" Ratchet asked as Shane rolled his eyes.

"Oh great," He mumbled.

Everyone moved out; and quickly got in place never imagining that was exactly what Lockdown wanted them to do. He wanted them to hear his lies about Optimus to turn them against the leader; so he would be alone and lost more than he already was.

However, while the others planned a daring rescue; Tessa were trying to find a way out; while Lockdown was filling Optimus' head with lies.

Lockdown stood by Optimus; as he formulated his plans.

"Must really be a shock to you to know it was all a lie; everything you were ever taught about being a prime; it's all a lie. Would you like to know why, Optimus?" Lockdown asked him.

Silence...

"Your whole attitude about being created by Primus; they were all lies every single one of them. You are nothing but a drone; and that is all you are." Lockdown said as he saw on a video feed that he had intruders on his ship; and he smiled suddenly.

"Show time," Lockdown said softly more to himself than anything else as he suddenly spoke louder. "As I was saying, Optimus; what will your little soldiers say when they learn a drone started this war? You are no leader or prime, you are a fraud and fake, and only a drone." he said as Drift, Hound, Crosshairs; and Bumblebee stood there in horror and shock.

"You're a drone; but how is that even possible; you're a prime?" Crosshairs demanded.

"He lied," Lockdown remarked.

"All those lives lost all for nothing and you're the reason not Megatron at all!" Drift demanded as Optimus looked hurt and insulted then. "Don't you dare to look hurt and insulted, you're a mere drone!" Drift shouted.

"I-I had no idea about what he was saying, I did not know what I was." Optimus said.

"We're done all our Autobot brothers and sisters killed; because of you." Hound snarled. "Keep him, Lockdown; we don't want him." Hound snapped as Lockdown smirked and nodded; while he, Drift and Crosshairs started to leave the area.

Bumblebee slowly walked up toward Optimus; he didn't say a word; but gave Optimus a sad look. It brought the Autobot leader to his knees as pain raced within his spark; he felt energon tears fall then.

He lost Kathleen; and then any hope of straightening things out with her. He lost his adopted sparkling; and what was left of his troops, leadership and his prime hood.

Perhaps, it would be a fitting end for a fake such as him; he was no one special just a pathetic drone. He wasn't worth saving or caring about; he looked at Lockdown his optics looked so hateful when their optics locked.

"I don't care what you do to me anymore just get it over with," Optimus said as silent energon tears ran down his face.

Xxxxxxxx

Ratchet boarded Lockdown's spaceship; and had Cade, Shane with him. He had no idea the other Autobots had left Optimus alone. Ratchet watched as Cade, Shane searched the ship for Tessa. Ratchet turned, as he heard heavy sobs.

"Dear Primus that sounded like Optimus." Ratchet said as he found Optimus Prime hanging upside down in some sort of trap.

"Optimus...?" Ratchet whispered as Optimus slowly glanced up energon stained his face from sobs.

"R-Ratch, please don't leave me; you won't leave me, correct?" Optimus begged.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Ratchet asked while Cade, Shane went after Tessa.

"He's a fragging drone, Ratchet." Drift said with venom dripping off from each word.

"What...?" Ratchet asked confused by what Drift had said as the ex Con walked up to them along with Hound, Crosshairs and Bumblebee.

"He's a drone. This whole war all the energon spilled was for nothing; and it was his fault not Megatron's. He is no leader or prime; he's a fake, Ratchet; he's just a drone." Crosshairs remarked.

Ratchet glanced at Optimus; he was not sure what was going on now. He knew one thing; and that was that Optimus had to get out of here.

"Optimus...?" Ratchet said as Optimus saw the question in Ratchet's optics and for a brief moment Ratchet had doubt in his optics one brief fleeting moment enough to hurt Optimus and send waves of pain within his spark.

Silence...

"We have to get Optimus out of here, help me." Ratchet ordered.

"No way, we're taking our ship and letting him rot here; he's a drone we want no part of him." Crosshairs said as he, Drift, Hound and finally Bumblebee left for their ship.

Optimus looked away. Then he suddenly just broke down into sobs; he looked at Ratchet who was trying to get him down.

"Save yourselves, I am no one; I am a drone..." Optimus started to say until sobs hit him.

"Let's get out of here and find a base of operations." Cade said as Ratchet helped Optimus down from the trap he had been in.

Optimus followed the others; as they headed to one of the extra ships. They grabbed some weapons; and Ratchet caught sight of four beings locked up in a massive cage.

"Well I'll be," Ratchet said walking up to the cage.

"What, who are they?" Shane asked.

"I would like you all to meet Grimlock, Scorn, Swoop and Snarl and they are the Dinobots." Ratchet said as everyone glanced up at the four massive beings all but Optimus who still was rather upset.

"Oh my," Cade said.

"Wow, they are gigantic." Tessa said as she looked up at Optimus; he looked so upset and sad.

She wanted to help him; but she didn't know how too and that bothered her very much. This was mostly because she considered the giant being her friend; she didn't care about lies or rumors and Optimus shouldn't either.

"I made you a promise we will find your girlfriend and set things right." Cade said.

"Lockdown said s-she was offline my chance is over now, I have nothing left nothing." Optimus said as Cade glanced up at Ratchet.

Ratchet knew they had to find out the truth; because Optimus was losing his will to live now and that he had to stop from happening or they would truly lose their leader and prime forever. His own thoughts went to his Kate; he prayed she was alright as well.

"Primus help us all," Ratchet whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Kathleen and Kate's along with Mikaela's new form transform like Galvatron and Stinger just a heads up about that.

Answering or remarking to reviews:

TFAN Override – Your review made absolutely no damn sense; the chapter was NOT repeated nothing about the chapter was repeated. If you're referring to the fact that I had to repost it that was because there were some mistakes I thought I had corrected but for some reason they did not correct. I will ask that you reframe from posting a review like that in the future; especially when you don't know the facts, thank you.

Chapter 13

Su Yueming and Joshua Joyce had gotten the three femmes into a C-17; and Su Yueming had gotten word about what happened with Lockdown.

"Your boss or whatever he is allowed someone by the name of Lockdown to capture Optimus Prime; but he was rescued and they are heading to Hong Kong. This Lockdown's ship was passing over there; and I know how we can get there quick let's go." she said.

"Alright," Joshua Joyce said as they headed to Hong Kong in a C-17 to try and help Optimus Prime and his Autobots that were still alive not ever imaging the sort of shape the leader would already be in.

Xxxxxxxxx

Optics onlined as data was relayed to a Nero net; but one thing was being sent over and over again.

Optimus Prime in danger...

The information was processed and the proper protocols were engaged.

Protect at all costs.

Why...?

Optimus Prime is the enemy...

No... Optimus Prime is mate, and father to our child...

Conclusion – Love – I love him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Su Yueming and Joshua Joyce had the pilots land in a very secluded area in Hong Kong; however as they went to back into the back of the giant C-17 the three newly created bot femmes were gone.

"Damn it, where did they go?" Joshua asked.

"Come on, I have an idea." Su Yueming replied.

Joshua watched as she got a motorcycle out of the plane; he took out specially made glasses out of his pocket.

"Okay, come on; we can follow them." Joshua said as he got onto the motorcycle and wrapped his arms around Su Yueming's waist as a loopy smile spread across his face when he did.

"Hold on tight," she said.

"With pleasure," he said.

"Oy," she mumbled.

Xxxxxxxxx

The escape ship ended up crash landing in a remote area in a deserted area of Hong Kong. They found a cave and the other Autobots ended up being stranded with them. Optimus was silent; he sat alone over on the ground his spark broken in two. The other Autobots refused to talk to him or even sit by him; except for Ratchet who tended to some of his wounds.

"Cade Yeager did a rather good job on your wounds, Optimus." Ratchet said as Optimus sighed and couldn't say anything; how could he what would he say?

Silence...

"I do not have a reason for functioning any longer; I lost my mate I cannot find her and beg for her forgiveness she is offline. My team including my adopted youngling hate me; I had no idea what I was I didn't know I was a drone." Optimus remarked as Crosshairs and Drift got up and stalked closely; Drift taking one of his swords out.

"It was your fault," Drift snarled.

"And a human, you mate with a human!" Crosshairs snarled.

"Watch it, Crosshairs; I have a human mate too." Ratchet replied.

"You would, you're taking his side." Hound retorted.

"Step down as leader, Optimus." Drift snarled as Optimus didn't care about anything now; he lost everything he didn't care about leadership anymore.

"Fine," was all Optimus said. "Appoint who you want," Optimus mumbled as Drift moved his blade near Optimus' throat. "I should gut you for everything you caused," he snarled as suddenly a blaster went off knocking Drift's sword out of his hand.

"Touch him again, and you will be the one gutted." a voice snarled.


	14. Chapter 14

Answering Reviewers

jujaGERMANY – Thanks so much for following my work, and no I do not work for Paramount.

Chapter 14

Drift turned to find three femmes behind him; while one stood out in front her blaster aimed at him.

"I do not fight femmes; it is not honorable to fight a femme." Drift said as Crosshairs moved in front of Drift.

"I'll fight her," Crosshairs growled as the femme in the front raised an optic ridge.

"Is that right?" was all she said.

The femme's optics went toward Optimus who wasn't really paying attention now; he had his helm down as energon ran down his face. She stood and watched him with a blossoming sadness; she glanced up at the other Autobots she was angry. She was tired of the seeing pain in this bot's optics; and sick of seeing treachery and she would fight anyone who dared harm him. She wanted answers and wanted them right now.

"Why is Optimus upset, you will tell me or so help me; I will beat the shit out of all of you starting with you Crosshairs!" the femme shouted.

Silence...

"Answer me now...!" she yelled as she transformed and flipped over Crosshairs and Drift both coming to stand in front of Optimus protectively. "Any of you hurt my mate again and I swear to God I will beat the lot of you into the next zip code." she snarled.

"His mate...?" Hound asked.

"I thought his mate was human," Crosshairs said.

Ratchet was staring at the one femme toward the side; and his spark was telling him it was Kate but that was impossible how was this even possible?

"Kate...?" Ratchet asked as the femme turned her head and glanced at Ratchet and smiled.

"Yes Ratchet," she said softly as Ratchet nearly cried out and went to her and pulled her into his servos.

"Thank Primus," he said.

"So, he doesn't have a human pet anymore?" Crosshairs asked sarcastically.

"Crosshairs...?" she said.

"Yes, what is it?" he demanded.

"Do you enjoy having your interfacing unit?" she demanded.

"Of course I do what kind of question is that; you insane femme?" Crosshairs asked.

"Then do not cross me, EVER." she snapped. "Now answer me, why is Optimus so upset?" she demanded.

"He's a drone and trouble; and not to mention he started the fragging war not Megatron." Crosshairs snarled.

"He is not any of those things nor is he the reason for the war, he is scared; and those morons decided to up their game by lying and to be honest you're his troops and you don't even treat him with respect or with the benefit of the doubt he deserves. I was told the way you all treated him was cause for high punishment because it's called treason on your planet. So, this is the way you show respect to your high commander and prime threat to gut him or exile him or force him to step down as leader; all because of lies that Lockdown told? Lockdown wants to throw Optimus off his game; and make him lose all hope and faith and it almost worked." she said as she paused and then added. "Shame on you all especially you Bumblebee." she said.

Silence...

"That bounty hunter is the enemy and what do you brilliant mechs do? You believe what Lockjaw's pack of lies; you are a bunch of wonderful friends you are." she remarked with a sneer as she headed over toward where Optimus was as he glanced up at her.

"His name is Lockdown," Crosshairs said trying to be helpful.

"Like that's a step up," Kathy retorted.

Kathy walked up to Optimus; who glanced up at her. He felt his spark race with fear; as he saw her approach him. This was it Optimus turned his helm away; he would lose everything all over again now.

He was about to be pushed away from his mate now; he was a drone but at least he was lucky to find love for the amount of time he was blessed to have with her. He frowned; while energon tears ran down his face.

"Forgive the tears; thank you for letting me feel love for a small bit of time; I will treasure that time I had with you." Optimus said.

"What are you talking about?" Kathy demanded.

"You are removing me from your life again, are you not?" he asked. "You told me to leave before; and you did not know what I was then but now you do." he said.

"Ratchet, you have my permission." she said turning toward the mech who was with his mate.

"For what...?" Ratchet asked.

"To beam him with a damn wrench," Kathy said.

"You still want me?" Optimus asked in shock.

"Optimus, yes I want you; I said what I did when I was human because I was scared they would kill you. But what I didn't take in account was Cemetery Wind capturing me; and doing this to me, Kate and Mikaela. Lock..." she started to say.

"Lockdown," Ratchet said.

"Right Lockdown, he is just trying to throw you off your game; and cripple your senses and make you lose hope and faith." Kathy said.

"I will never leave you, Optimus; I love you so much. We have a child together who will get to know his daddy and get to do things with him." Kathy said as Optimus leaned in watching her as his lips found hers.

"I feel terrible about this now," Drift said.

"You should... we all should especially me he was my adopted creator; and I treated him like slag." Bumblebee said sadly.

"Wise aft," Hound said as they looked at Kathy and Optimus kissing passionately; and their optics landed on Ratchet and Kate as they started to kiss.

"Does anyone feel like a third wheel?" Crosshairs said.

Drift watched both couples; and a sly grin crossed his lip plates as Grimlock and the other Dinobots walked up.

"Me Grimlock curious what Optimus Prime doing?" Grimlock asked.

"Me Swoop wants to know what Ratchet doing too?" Swoop asked.

"Making out," Shane said to be helpful.

Grimlock tilted his head and moved it toward Kathy and Optimus.

"Me Grimlock want to make out too," Grimlock said as Kathy and Optimus continued to kiss. "Me Grimlock think they not hear me,"

"Give them a big make out, Grimlock," Crosshairs said as he leaned in to Drift. "Revenge is sweet," Crosshairs said.

Grimlock slid his giant glossa out of his mouth and licked Optimus and Kathy; and then did the same to Ratchet and Kate.

"Me Grimlock, do not understand big deal." he said stomping away to be with his Dinobot friends.

"We'll be right back," Kathy and Kate said to their mates as they walked over toward Crosshairs and promptly punched him in the face plates; and then went back to their mates.

"Oh slag," Crosshairs mumbled.

"Never mess with a femme with good advice," Drift said with a chuckle as Crosshairs rubbed his mouth plates and growled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Optimus looked at Kathleen; he smiled at her. What would he have done without her; and her belief in him?

"You believed in me, didn't you?" he asked.

"You're not a drone; you're a hero, a leader, a prime; and a pillar for your people and most of all you belong to me." she said as Optimus pulled Kathleen tighter into his servos; while his spark hammered within its chamber in his chest.

"Thank you, Kathleen," he said his voice coder wavering slightly from pure emotion.

"You... don't have to worry." she said with a catch in her voice. "Do you remember where we came from in the very beginning; do you remember how I told you so many look up to you? Kate and I are living the most special time of our lives and that's all because of you, Optimus; all because of you." she said as she pressed her lips against his making him moan slightly. "Where we were originally from you were fiction remember; but we were sent here I believe not by accident nothing is ever done by accident it by fate and destiny." she said.

Optimus wouldn't let her go; he held her so tightly in his servos.

"I-I felt so lost without you; I did not want to remain online without you, Kathleen. You are my reason my spark races and pulses within my chamber never forget that." he said.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you more," he whispered leaning his head against hers.

Silence...

Kate suddenly cried out; as everyone glanced over at her.

"Kate, what's wrong?" asked Ratchet in a concerned tone as she doubled over in pain which forced a pained scream from her mouth.

"I-I hurt...badly," Kate said as she cried out in agony once more.

"Kate..." Ratchet replied.

Kate slid toward the floor; until Ratchet picked her up and laid her gently onto the ground.

"She's in pain," Ratchet whispered as he scanned her from head to toe.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet said as he scanned her once more.

"What, what is it?" Optimus asked as Ratchet glanced up at him.

"Optimus, she is impregnated; she must have been before she was changed as was your mate. It carried over to them when they were changed." Ratchet said.

"Congratulations, my friend." Optimus said with a smile.

"We are creators," Ratchet said with a smile as Kate had tears in her optics as she hugged him.

"Joshua Joyce mentioned something that was Cybertronian that could turn things Cybertronian." Mikaela said.

"Yeah something called the Seed," Kathleen said.

"Then we find it; and make them Cybertronian." Optimus ordered as Ratchet nodded.

Meanwhile watching a bit aways were the Stingers and Galvatron; Galvatron allowed the humans to know where Optimus and the others were hiding. He allowed the video feed to film everything because everything was heard as well; which gave Attinger and Savoy ideas.

"The girls got away, how is that possible?" Savoy demanded.

"It doesn't matter I am alerting Lockdown, this ends here I want that Seed now." Attinger said.

It wasn't long before Lockdown showed up with his army; as well. Optimus sliced his way through all the Stingers he could get his hands on; he and the others killed the Vehicons left and right. Optimus went over toward Grimlock and his Dinobots; if they were going to stand a chance they needed a new army. Lockdown laughed at Optimus' poor excuse for an army; as he battled the Autobots.

"Grimlock, I need your help; you and your Dinobots are the strongest and fiercest warriors around; will you help me?" Optimus asked.

Silence...

"If you beat Grimlock in battle, me Grimlock help you." Grimlock said as Optimus nodded.

"Very well," Optimus said.

"Optimus, we don't have time for this," Ratchet said. "The others are in battle now," Ratchet added.

"We have no choice; Grimlock is not like the others he is a Dinobot leader dominance is the only way." Optimus said as he turned toward Grimlock. "Let's go," was all Optimus said.

"You have to be kidding me; I am not sticking this close to this area when this thing starts." Crosshairs said.

"Wise choice," Drift said.

"Get ready," Ratchet said to Optimus. "This may not be as easy as it looks, Optimus," Ratchet said.

"It makes no difference our mates and sparklings are in danger; we do whatever it takes to get protect back." Optimus said firmly.

"Begin...!" Ratchet ordered.

"Come here," Optimus ordered to Grimlock gave a mighty roar and fired fire into the air.

...

Optimus gave a battle yell; as he watched the massive Dinobot leader charge at him. Optimus snarled as his shield came up; while he swung said shield and hit Grimlock hard sending him flying away from him. The hit stunned Grimlock slightly as he vented hard and watched Optimus walk up to him; as the Autobot leader held his sword against Grimlock. Ratchet could see the raw determination in Optimus' optics nothing would stop him from protecting his femme and sparkling which was growing within her.

"You will help defend and our mates and sparklings; or I will kill you do you understand me Grimlock?" Optimus growled.

"Me Grimlock, help," the massive Dinobot leader said as Optimus nodded; and removed the sword.

The Dinobots charged into battle; it was then Optimus saw their human friends Cade, Tessa and Shane get killed by one of the Stingers; they had been fighting and protecting his troops. Optimus glanced over to where the three bodies were of Cade, Tessa and Shane; they gave their lives while helping them. He would avenge their deaths as well as all the other Autobots who fell by Cemetery Wind's corrupted hands and anyone else involved.

Lockdown and Optimus became locked in a furious battle; when Lockdown impaled Optimus with his own sword.

"Optimus...!" Kathleen exclaimed as she tried to running up to help him; when she did Lockdown was fully prepared and he used a specially made weapon that tore into the armor of both Kathleen and Kate.

"You two have been a royal pain from the get go but you'll not be a problem now, will you?" He snarled as he shoved bombs into the two femmes and threw both of them to the side and watched as both of them exploded.

Lockdown smirked then.

"No...!" roared Optimus and Ratchet both in fury and agony.

Optimus and Ratchet were frozen with horror; but Optimus recovered first and took on Lockdown using his special Knight sword and shield. It was apparent that Lockdown was not ready for the massive assault by Optimus Prime.

Optimus called upon every ounce of strength and power he held as a prime; and he used that to battle and finally destroy Lockdown.

"You murdered our mates!" Optimus roared as he took his sword and sliced Lockdown in half; as he suddenly just felt like all his strength left him.

Ratchet walked up energon tears streaked down his face plates; as he handed his leader, prime and dear friend a piece of his mate's armor. Ratchet held a piece of Kate's armor too; as they fell to their knees and just sobbed.

They lost their mates. They were gone and their sparklings were gone now, their lives were over what did they have to live for now?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - One more chapter left to this story; and then a brand new story will be started the story posted the bigger multi chapter story of Transformers I don't want to be alone will be posted in Transformers Prime verse.

Chapter 16

A golden light appeared as both Kathleen and Kate stood before Primus; he was the creator of all Cybertronians.

"Okay, where are we?" Kathleen and Kate whispered as they rubbed their heads.

"Kathleen, mate to Optimus Prime; and Kate mate to Optimus Prime's chief medical officer, Ratchet. My designation is Primus; I am the creator of all Cybertronians. You two femmes came from a world where my children did not exist before. You are right you were not brought here by accident; it was your destinies to be with Optimus Prime and Ratchet." Primus said.

There was silence from the two girls as Primus spoke.

"You lived among my children and fell in love with them for a reason," Primus said.

"But I was with Optimus for almost 8 years only to be taken from him now; I can feel his pain right now it's so strong." Kathleen said.

"And me from Ratchet," Kate said.

"You will not be taken from him long; and Kate you will not be taken from Ratchet long either. I am sending you both back as real Cybertronians; and you both will still be sparked." Primus said as there was a slight hesitation which the girls picked up on.

"Why did you hesitate, Primus?" Kate asked.

"You cannot stay in this realm not only have these humans poisoned the minds of others against Autobots; but you are needed elsewhere and will be needed in another realm which is for Transformers." Primus said as the girls glanced up.

"Another Transformers realm," Kathleen and Kate said.

"Indeed," Primus said.

"Where...?" Kate asked.

Silence...

"You will be sent to a place where because of the sacrifice of a merciful and compassionate prime who gave his life; so his home could thrive once more. However in doing so his home was left without a prime; your mate is needed there Kathleen." Primus said as the girls looked at each other. "You have missed much from your realm; but trust me; my children will need this." Primus said.

"What is the realm called, Primus?" Kate asked.

"Transformers Prime," Primus said.

"Alright," Kathleen and Kate said together.

"I will send you back to your mates... You both seem a bit saddened still." Primus said.

Silence...

"Well, it's just the other Autobots who perished won't get to see Cybertron even if it isn't their original home." Kathleen said.

Silence...

"The other Autobots who perished on Earth will be brought back as well; I will be sending you back to your mates as well as the other offlined Autobots. You will need to take the Knight's ship to get everyone aboard; when you get to a certain area you will be sent straight into that realm." Primus said.

"Will those from that realm be notified of our arrival?" Kate asked.

"Yes, it will be taken care of," Primus said.

"Thank you, Primus," Kathleen and Kate said.

"Till all are one," Primus said.

"Till all are one," the two girls said as they saw a bright light get much brighter.

Xxxxxxxx

In another realm altogether,

A yellow and black mech paces the floor; while a blue femme walked up to him.

"Bee, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Arcee, I am not a leader and without a prime we are so screwed." Bumblebee said as she sighed.

They needed a prime, they needed Optimus Prime back.

"Hello Bumblebee, Hello Arcee," came the all too familiar baritone voice.

"Optimus...?" Bee and Arcee both asked.

"I am only here to tell you a prime is on his way; he is a counterpart of me through much. However he will lead you and guide you; please give him as much respect and devotion as you have given me. He will be bringing more Autobots will him; and he will be also bringing Dinobots." Optimus said.

"Oh scrap," both Bumblebee and Arcee said together as Optimus smiled.

"Patience you two," was all Optimus said.

"We miss you, Optimus," Bee said.

"I will always be near, Bumblebee, always." Optimus said.

Bumblebee nodded and he and Arcee watched; as Optimus faded slowly from their sights. They had to let everyone know a new leader and prime was coming; however they just weren't sure when.


	17. Chapter 17 - Ending

Chapter 17 - Ending

Optimus and Ratchet both sobbed with abandon not caring who saw or who was offended by the energon tears. They were grieving the loss of their mates and sparklings; Optimus himself felt nothing but an overwhelming numbness a constant reminder he would never be happy again. It wasn't until he suddenly threw his helm back and roared in utter pain that his remaining troops felt so powerless to help their leader and medic.

Galvatron and several of the Stingers walked up; it was Galvatron who wanted to kill Optimus.

"Let me take you out of your misery, Prime," Galvatron snarled as he went to impale Optimus when he was blown back by a cannon.

"Get the frag away from my leader and friend; you piece of glitching slag." a familiar voice said as a black mech walked up his cannons aimed at Galvatron.

"You, but you were killed by Sentinel Prime," Galvatron snarled as he saw for himself who else was there.

The perished Autobots were there one by one Jazz, Arcee, Flare-up, Chromia, Que, Wheelie, The Wreckers, Dino and Sideswipe with Iris who was now Cybertronian along with Sideswipe's twin who had perished after his twin had been killed, Jolt, Skids and Mudflap. Optimus wasn't sure what to make of what was going on; it wasn't until he noticed two other Cybertronians hidden that he felt his spark pull.

"Grimlock, please remove Galvatron and those other abominations please," Optimus said as the giant T-Rex and his fellow Dinobots tore apart the remaining manmade Transformers.

Optimus and Ratchet slowly got up and walked toward the two Cybertronians; they suddenly felt hope when they saw Iris and Mikaela in a true Cybertronian form.

"Kathleen...?" Optimus asked.

"Kate...?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus saw a femme emerge who walked slowly up to him; she was beautiful. She was Drift's height with a sexy build; and she had his flames on her body. She smiled at him and ran to him and right into his servos where she belonged.

"Optimus..." she whispered.

Optimus thanked Primus over and over again; and kissed her passionately.

Ratchet saw his femme; she was equally just as beautiful and her colors were mostly white with navy blue highlights; with such a seductive build and she was Bumblebee's height as well and Ratchet was most pleased. He pulled Kate close into his servos and kissed her.

However once their lips parted; he leaned his helm against hers.

"I believe you need a Cybertronian name now, don't you?" he asked.

"What do you suggest?" she asked.

"Winterlight," he said.

"I like it a lot," she said. "I also was wondering if we have a little femme can we name her Solarflare?" she asked.

"Of course," Ratchet said as Optimus looked at his mate.

"You need a Cybertronian name as well," he said.

"You can pick the name," she urged as he nodded.

"I know the perfect name," he said.

"What...?" she asked.

"Flameblossom," he answered as her optics brightened.

"I love it," she said as she leaned in and kissed him passionately; as he offlined his optics holding her tightly.

Optimus had tears run down his face plates; he had her back and his men he had lost.

"I have you and our sparkling, plus my offlined men we just need a home and it will be perfect." he said as he kissed her once more.

Flameblossom pulled away just for a moment with a smile on her lip plates then.

"We have a home, Optimus we spoke with Primus; we are to take the Knights ship and he will send us to another realm another Transformers realm." she said as she explained what Primus had said to her and Winterlight.

"This is incredible," Optimus said.

"Should we board the ship then, boss bot?" Ironhide said.

"Indeed, everyone we are going home." Optimus said as there were deafening roars of excitement.

"Think that means everyone approves," Flameblossom said as she and Optimus boarded holding hands as Ratchet and Winterlight followed next.

"Everyone just as a precaution come over to me so I can check you over all the ones who had been in battles." Ratchet said.

"Same old Ratch," Ironhide said as he walked over to Flameblossom. "You better take good care of him or you answer to me." Ironhide said.

"Don't worry, I will." she said as he nodded.

Hound was given the task of flying the ship; while Flameblossom and Winterlight talked with each other.

"Never dreamed this would happen, did you?" Winterlight asked as she looked over at her best friend.

"You mean us getting transported into the movie verse and then finding Optimus and Ratchet and falling in love?" she asked as her friend nodded. "No, never in a million years," she said as the Knight's ship went through the ripple into the next realm while Primus closed the realm ripple so no one else could enter it not even Unicron from movie verse.

Xxxxxxxxx

On Cybertron,

"Guys, there's the ship!" Bulkhead shouted as Predaking walked up.

"There are Dinobots coming as well," Predaking said.

"Yeah, cool huh?" Bulkhead said.

"Indeed," Predaking replied.

"We'll have a prime and leader, guys," Wheeljack said.

"Are there any Wreckers coming?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Not sure, we just know a lot of Autobots and Optimus' counterpart, and Dinobots; oh and you have a counterpart too Arcee though she's pink." Bumblebee said. "Remember...?" Bee said.

"Yeah, I know." she said as the ship landed and the Autobots and Dinobots came out.

They saw the knightish looking Autobot who led them out and it was very clear he was a prime by the way he handled himself. They saw the prime had a mate as well as another mech; they walked up to them.

"Hello, I am Optimus Prime; this is my mate Flameblossom and my team of Autobots and Dinobots." Optimus said as everyone introduced themselves to each other.

The Dinobots went off with the Predacons and as Optimus looked around Cybertron his spark filled with such hope.

"Autobots, we are home!" Optimus said as his team and his new team of Autobots all exclaimed with the knowledge of having a new leader and prime once more.

While over in the corner of Cybertron the spirit of TP Optimus and Alpha Trion stood and both had a smile on their faces.

"My team has a new leader and Prime; I am pleased to know this." TP Optimus said.

"Indeed, my student; you can rest easy now knowing they are now in good servos." Alpha Trion said as TP Optimus nodded and they disappeared forever.

Till all are one...


End file.
